Dance to This from Brandon to Linda Lou
by ikkika-chan
Summary: Jaehyun selalu ingin berakhir di pelukan Doyoung, setelah berkeliling Mississippi sampai pagi. [JAEDO/Jaehun x Doyoung/ NCT127/Shounen-ai/BxB/ONESHOT/DLDR/RNR juseyo]


_Jaehyun and Doyoung belongs to their God, family and their Agency. _

_The story's plot is originally mine, might be ooc and cringe af._

_[crossposted from wattpad, less edited]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_under the kitchen lights, you still look like dynamite. _  
_and I wanna end up on you, don't need no place to go_  
_just put on the radio, you know what I wanna _do.

[**manis**]

Dari sekian rasa yang sering mampir pada lidahnya, menurut Kim Doyoung, rasa manis-yang kian sering mencumbu ujung lidah lalu hilang tergerus enzim-enzim yang tidak pernah ingin diingatnya-adalah rasa yang paling tidak ingin dikenalnya selama hidup sebagai manusia sehat secara jasmani, rohani dan seksual.

Tidak hanya rasa manis, kata-kata manis juga termasuk ke dalam daftar 'rasa' yang akan selalu dihindarinya.

Termasuk di dalamnya sekian ribu dari segala jenis senyum manis yang selalu Jaehyun sunggingkan di wajahnya yang juga tak kalah manis, lalu beberapa kata-kata manis yang terkadang kelewat manis dan membuat siapapun mual (termasuk Doyoung yang langsung ingin membuang sisa tacos-nya di wajah Jaehyun kala laki-laki itu kedapatan menggoda kakak kelas mereka saat masih sekolah menengah) dan tindakannya yang tak kalah manis daripada laki-laki penulis puisi di abad ke lima belas silam.

Doyoung benar-benar membuat daftar "manis-manis" yang selalu dihindari setelah dirinya nyaris tersedak es krim vanila lima tahun yang lalu, akibat Jaehyun yang mencoba membacakannya sebuah puisi dengan suara beratnya yang menggelitik perut.

Sampai saat ini pun Doyoung masih menyesal mengapa membran timpaninya yang sangat sehat secara rohani maupun jasmani itu mau-mau saja mendengar suara jelek Jaehyun.

Oh, semua berawal seklise pertemuan teman-teman kecil di semua fiksi yang pernah dibacanya; ketika Doyoung yang saat itu tengah duduk manis di antara anak-anak lainnya di kelompok, mendengarkan materi-materi dari guru-guru yang ada di sekolah sambil menikmati tatapan tajam para kakak komisi disiplin yang manis tapi bermulut tajam dan bermata elang.

Harus rela konsentrasi hilang hanya dalam lima menit penuh kala anak yang tidak dikenalnya secara ilegal menubruk punggungnya yang sempit, lalu mengeluarkan bunyi berisik desau antarkain yang secara ajaib menyita perhatian para setan yang sedang berdiri di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf." Doyoung bisa mendengar suara yang berat dari belakang punggungnya, lantas memutar kepalanya ke arah si pengganggu sambil melempar tatapan mematikan yang dimilikinya (walau Doyoung yakin saat itu Jaehyun tidak setuju tatapannya menakutkan, tapi Doyoung tidak mau peduli). "Kau terlalu pendek jadi tidak kelihatan sih." lanjut yang lebih muda, entah bermaksud menghina atau memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Dan, untung mataku bisa mendeteksi yang manis-manis, jadi..."

Yang terjadi beberapa detik kemudian adalah keributan kecil yang mengakibatkan pidato panjang lebar Tuan Hobbs yang berkumis dan memakai topi tinggi itu terhenti, lantas seluruh atensi siswa baru North Gulfport Junior High School tertuju pada wajah Jaehyun yangㅡtadinyaㅡtampan jadi babak belur oleh tinjuan maut Kim Doyoung.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Doyoung mendapatkan detensi dari komisi disiplin beserta kepala sekolahnya.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Mark Lee namanya, sesama Korea yang lebih menyebalkan dari Jaehyun, tapi setidaknya laki-laki ini tidak akan mencoba menggombal seperti Jaehyun. Adik kelas saat Doyoung masih setia sekolah di SMA Gulfport yang ramai dan membosankan di saat yang sama, sangat menempel padanya sejak Doyoung memberikan reduksi pada tugas wajib anak baru saat laki-laki asli Kanada itu datang terlambat. (Saat itu Mark beralasan harus membantu ibunya yang sakit mengantar susu pesanan pelanggan ke daerah Kolumbus yang sangat jauh, dan Doyoung sedang baik hati seperti malaikat saat itu)

"Kulihat, di seluruh Jackson, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengabaikan Cajun serta Creole selama sepuluh menit hanya untuk melamun."

"Berhentilah mengoceh dengan mulutmu, sebelum aku menjejali dua makanan ini ke kerongkonganmu tanpa pamrih." Doyoung menyucukkan garpu pada daging asap yang sudah dilumuri keju dengan suara keras hingga ujung gigi garpunya menabrak permukaan piring. "Dan panggil aku hyung, bedebah."

Setelah berhasil meloloskan umpatan tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu, Doyoung mengunyah dagingnya dengan gerakan lambat sambil memelototi Mark.

Tawa Mark sumbang karena gugup lantaran tatapan Doyoung lebih mirip ibu-ibu muda yang siap menghukum anak remajanya di kamar selama satu bulan hanya karena ketahuan mencium gadis di gudang bawah tanah, lantas dengan gerakan kaku, Mark mengambil jus semangka buatan Johnny Seo di atas meja lalu meminumnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini Negara Bagian, hyung. Biarkan aku lebih akrab denganmu tanpa merasa ada batasan um..."

"Batasan apa?"

Doyoung menutup mulutnya sambil menahan senyum sinis pada Mark yang cengengesan di sebelah Jung Jaehyun, sesekali memelototi Mark yang hanya menyenggol sisi lengan Jaehyun sambil berbisik _Doyoung hyung merindukanmu, coba gombali dia lagi__ㅡ__oke maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja_ sambil menghisap sedotan yang langsung mengarahkan air jus semangka yang dingin dan segar ke kerongkongannya yang kering, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaehyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya beralih pada Jaehyun yang hanya menyipit sambil mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mark, sebelum akhirnya, Jaehyun membalas tatapannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, Jaehyun dan senyum bodohnya._

"Hei, Hyung."

Doyoung menusuk Cajonnya kuat-kuat sebelum memasukannya ke mulut bulat-bulat dan mengunyahnya seolah sedang mengunyah daging manusia atau semacamnya, yang membuat Mark merasa harus pergi ke tempat lain saat itu juga; karena Jaehyun yang mulai memanggil Doyoung untuk memujinya dengan kata-kata manis dan Doyoung yang terlihat lebih mengerikan dari kanibal itu adalah perpaduan yang dapat menguliti keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Namun, sebelum Mark dapat mencegah Jaehyun untuk mengoceh tentang apa saja, laki-laki dengan lesung pipi paling manis seantero Jackson itu malah bersuara lantang.

"Aku sudah bilang belum kalau hari ini gigi kelincimu semakin manis saja?

Mari anggap Jaehyun idiot; membiarkan tubuhnya selama lima tahun mengenal Kim Doyoung sampai laki-laki Jung itu kini lebih tinggi darinya diberi cubitan tidak main-main dari jemari Doyoung yang lentik tapi menakutkan, memberi pujian manis yang membuat mual pada Doyoung padahal mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk saling tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai masing-masing-(walau, pada dasarnya, Doyoung tidak pernah ingin hidup di Amerika hanya untuk mengenal Jung Jaehyun yang senang merecoki kehidupannya yang tenang dan bersahaja.)-Doyoung benci yang manis-manis, dan harusnya Jaehyun tahu itu.

Tapi tidak bisa ditampik, rasa manis juga bisa menggelitik perut dan menarik kedua sudut bibir untuk tersenyum.

Termasuk untuk Kim Doyoung sendiri.

[**asam**]

Yoghurt.

Anggaplah salah satu rasa bencinya pada manis diakibatkan oleh asam yang diberikan susu fermentasi itu pada lidahnya. Menggelitik lidah dan membuat bahunya mengendik, namun bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti terseyum tiap mililiternya menyentuh tiap jengkal rongga mulut. Begitu nikmat dan memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di lidah.

Jika Aldwyn Eliot menyematkan marijuana pada peringkat satu yang memberikan candu sebagian kecil mahasiswa Mississippi State University yang suka minum obat, maka asam adalah peringkat satu yang memberikan candu bagi Kim Doyoung seorang yang notabenenya adalah nonpecandu obat-obatan (dijejali _amoxicilin _dua kali sehari oleh dokter selama tiga hari saat mengalami demam parah di usianya yang masih lima belas tahun saja membuatnya mual setengah mati).

Terkadang ia pun harus menebalkan indera pendengaran jika Jaehyun mengeluh soal adiksi makanan atau minuman asam seorang Kim Doyoung saban-saban mereka pulang bersama karena mereka secara tidak beruntung (bagi Doyoung) bertetangga, mereka selalu mampir sebentar ke toko Paman Hitomi yang selalu menyediakan yoghurt rumahan di lemari pendingin khusus susu dan minuman fermentasi lainnya untuk membeli-setidaknya-selusin botol enam ratus mili liter yoghurt berbagai rasa sebagai peneman belajarnya tiap malam, atau sebagai cemilan jika Doyoung terbangun di pagi buta karena kelaparan.

(Lalu merengek kesakitan lima jam kemudian karena maag-nya kambuh akibat mempertemukan asam langsung pada lambungnya yang sensitif sebelum memakan makanan berat).

Terkesan aneh, kata Jaehyun setelah mereka berhasil membeli selusin yoghurt yang langsung diberi kupon potongan belanja toko itu tanpa dicurigai oleh si kasir yang secara ajaib mengenal mereka berdua hanya dengan mendengar langkah kaki saja, Doyoung hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membuka botol susu fermentasinya sebelum meminumnya dengan khidmat.

Mengabaikan gerutuan yang lebih muda.

Salah sendiri, Doyoung mencibir sambil menasehati Jaehyun yang suka mencuri likuor milik ayahnya dan meminumnya di kamar, lalu membuang serta mengubur botol kosongnya di belakang halaman Doyoungㅡtanpa peduli pendapat Doyoung soal ituㅡ tentang bahayanya alkohol bagi hati dan ginjal mudanya, mengikuti laki-laki itu seperti anjing yang mengikuti majikannya kemana pun majikannya pergi.

Jaehyun praktis selalu menempel di sisinya sejak kejadian memalukan yang paling tidak ingin Doyoung ingat seumur hidupnya ituㅡdetensi di hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk mendata buku-buku perpustakaan sekolah yang baru saja masuk atau keluar gudang, percayalah itu sangat melelahkanㅡentah saat jam makan siang, kerja kelompok atau ketika orang tua Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berpergian keluar kota dengan tujuan bisnis dan meninggalkannya tanpa makanan.

Karena Paman dan Bibi Jung percaya pada Doyoung yang jago memasak dibanding memberikan resep makanan pada Jaehyun yang lebih sering menghancurkan dapur mereka.

"Jadi kau akan mencampur ayam kalkun itu dengan yoghurt?" Jaehyun berdiri di bawah lampu yang menggantung rendah di langit-langit ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, menatap Doyoung yang sedang memasak makan malam dengan menu kalkun khas pedesaan di pinggiran Mississippi sambil bersiul kecil. "Sudah kubilang, berhentilah makan yang asam-asam tidak semua asam itu bagus untuk lambungmu, hyung."

"Ah-ah." Jari telunjuk Doyoung bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dua kali tanpa membalikkan tubuh, lantas suara gemerisik daging terbalut bumbu yang digoreng di dalam minyak panas menjadi latar belakang suara mereka malam ini. "Aku tidak setuju dengan itu, asam itu sehat sekali untuk otakku yang selalu mengalami depresi akibat ditempeli babon besar sepertimu selama tujuh tahun terakhir hidupku, dan, _man,_ kita baru masuk kuliah dua bulan lalu dan belum masuk ujian tengah semester tapi rasanya kepalaku sudah mau botak."

"Karena aku?" Retorika Jaehyun pada Doyoung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak membuat Doyoung memutar tubuh dan menatap Jaehyun, namun Jaehyun tidak peduli, merengek seperti seperti bayi di hadapan Doyoung adalah daftar teratas hal-hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya dalam hidup. "Tapi 'kan aku memberi keuntungan saat bersamamu, maksudku, kau jadi mengoleksi surat cinta manis dari anak perempuan sejak kita kelas sebelas."

"Itu tidak termasuk keuntungan." Doyoung melirik Jaehyun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum miring. "Karena aku memang tampan, bahkan tanpamu di sisiku." 

Lalu penyaring terangkat bersamaan dengan potongan ayam kalkun yang sudah digoreng matang di atasnya, memberikan hentakan agar minyak-minyak yang masih membalut masakannya kembali ke kompor dengan cepat.

Sebelum akhirnya ditaruh di atas piring dengan hiasan yang menarik mataㅡpotongan selada di tengah-tengah kalkunnya dan seledri yang ditaburi ke seluruh permukaan kulit masakannya membuat mahakarya Doyoung lebih mirip menu di restoran Perancis daripada masakan rumahan biasa.

Jaehyun sempat mencoba mengambil potongan ayam itu dengan tangannya, yang langsung dipukul oleh Doyoungㅡyang tidak sudi ayamnya jadi tidak suci lagi setelah Jaehyun sentuh dengan tangannya yang belum dicuci bersih itu. "Daripada kau meributkan soal surat cinta atau yoghurtku, lebih baik cuci tanganmu baru ambil ayamnya, dasar bodoh."

"Boleh menyalakan radionya, 'kan?" tanya Jaehyun setelah berhasil lepas dari pukulan maut Doyoung, lantas berjalan menuju meja sempit di ujung ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk menaruh sebuah tip lama. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jaehyun mengambil kaset tip lalu menaruhnya ke dalam radio tip itu dan menutup tipnya dengan gerakan lambat, setelahnya Doyoung baru menggumamkan _silakan saja_ sambil mengancam akan membuang seluruh kaset tip lama Jaehyun yang disimpannya di rumah Doyoung jika laki-laki itu berani menyetal lagu _heavy metal_ yang merusak telinganyaㅡyang hanya mampu mendeteksi lagu pop dan jazz saja, setelahnya _intro _lagu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu didengar Jaehyun mengalun di antara kesunyian ruang makanㅡditemani suara gemerisik air dari Doyoung yang sedang mencuci tangan.

Lagu yang sama yang selalu Jaehyun setel di radio butut mobil karatannya, sambil menikmati malam minggu di jalanan sepi dan lenggang Brandon yang mengantarkan mereka menyeberangi Danau Linda Lou yang besar dan sepi.

Menuju ke sisi barat laut salah satu negara bagian itu dan menikmati tepi danau yang ditemani semilir angin beraroma sangat-Amerika-secara-hiperbolis-ataupun-harfiah.

Mereka akan bernyanyi keras-keras, mumpung polisi tidak akan berpatroliㅡatau setidaknya tidak akan mencegat mereka hanya karena bernyanyi di sepanjang jembatan Linda Lou yang sepi dan hanya dilewati oleh truk tua serta berbagai macam tronton dari Las Vegas.

Doyoung akan mengikuti irama lagu dengan tubuhnya, sementara Jaehyun akan menghayati tiap lirik lagu yang kadang tidak dipahaminya dengan dramatis, setelahnya tertawa bersama dan berhenti di salah satu rumah makan dekat Gluckstadt yang hanya dipenuhi gedung-gedung pabrik industri.

"_We can just dance to this,_" Jaehyung berteriak kencang, mungkin mencapai gelombang 510 hz, tapi dia tidak peduli, toh tetangga yang tinggal di dua kilo meter setelah jembatan panjang itu tidak akan mendengar teriakannya yang akan langsung dimakan angin lalu. Lalu Doyoung akan menimpali, "_Don't take much to start me_." Dan Jaehyun akan kembali menyahut, "_We can just dance to this_."

"_Push up on my body, yeah, you know we've already seen all of the parties_." Doyoung meraih botol yoghurt rasa stroberinya, membukanya hingga suara _shh_ keluar tanpa permisi dari mulut botol yang terbuka, membuat Jaehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari jalanan di depannya pada Doyoung yang menggoyang-goyangkan botol yoghurtnya seolah botol yang dipegangnya adalah botol martini atau semacamnya.

Tanpa peduli tatapan Jaehyun yang mengganggu, Doyoung tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya, "_We can just dance to this, we can just, we can just dance to this, dance to this. We can just dance to this_."

"Serius harus sambil minum yoghurt di jam sembilan malam begini?"

Doyoung hanya diam sambil meminum susu fermentasinya rakus, seperti seorang mabuk yang meminum alkoholnya sekali teguk, yang melantaskan rasa ngeri tersendiri dalam benak Jaehyun melihat Doyoung meminum yoghurtnya seperti orang kesetanan begitu.

Beda halnya jika laki-laki itu melihat Irisha atau Laiegh meminum ganja mereka yang sudah dicampur brendi dengan kelewat rakus, hingga titik-titik air membuat sungai kecil dari sudut bibir sampai dada mereka yang kadang kelewat terbukaㅡatau sebenarnya mereka memang sengaja membiarkan belahan dada terumbar tanpa pengaman pastiㅡmeminum yoghurt yang asam hanya dengan melihatnya saja dengan cara begitu bar-barnya membuat Jaehyun merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak akan bertanya lagi, walau rasa penasarannya terbit.

[**asin**]

Jaehyun pernah memberi komentarㅡatau sebenarnya salah satu jurus rayuan andalannyaㅡpada Doyoung ketika laki-laki itu berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk kembali merasakan masakan dari tangan dewa Doyoung, yang tak hanya jago dalam membelah-belah soal akuntansi yang kelewat rumit, tapi juga membelah daging-daging yang siap untuk dimakan.

Doyoung tetap terlihat seperti dinamit di bawah sinar lampu dapur, kata Jaehyun lugas, yang biasanya dihadiahi oleh pentungan spatula di atas kepala dan gerutuan Doyoung soal memersonifikasikan dirinya dengan alat peledak adalah hal yang kriminal _dan jika polisi mendengarnya, kau akan ditahan karena tuduhan rencana terorisme, Jaehyun_ (Jaehyun mendengkus, _serius deh, hyung, itu sangat konyol_.)

"Jangan. _Don't try to tell me the same lyrics again, Jaehyun_." Doyoung bergumam kecil saat kepalanya keluar dari balik pintu lemari pendingin, ketika Jaehyun baru sempat berkata _Kau tahu, hyung?_ "Itu lirik lagu, Jaehyun. Aku sudah hafal sampai ke nada-nadanya pula, dan hari ini kau sudah mengatakan itu selama lima puluh kali sejak pagi tadi di perpustakaanㅡ"

Jaehyun sudah membuka mulut untuk menyela Doyoung, hendak membantah. Namun Doyoung sudah mengangkat telapak tangannya sebelum Jaehyun sempat menggerakkan persendiannya.

"ㅡdan tidak ada bantahan, kecuali kau mau aku bocorkan botol-botol brendi dan likuor yang kau curi dari gudang anggur kepada Ayahmu. Dan kupastikan kau akan mati setelahnya. Perlukah aku menyiapkan peti mati sekalian?"

Kadang, Doyoung bangga dengan lidahnya yang bisa lebih asin daripada garam anak muda di era milenial ini. Hanya satu kalimat sederhana saja bisa membuat Jaehyun yang cerewet bukan main jadi diam seribu bahasa, dengan telinga memerah dan bibir mengerucut lucu seperti boneka babon di kepala ranjangnya.

_Being salty is super fun._

[**pahit**]

Mark pernah mempertanyakan hubungan mereka berdua ketika Doyoung sedang mengajari Mark soal-soal ujian masuk_ Harvard_ yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan, tepat di materi logika pemecahan masalah kriminologiㅡyang entah bagaimana bisa menyelip di antara soal-soal matematika dasar untuk masuk ke kedokteranㅡsambil meminum jus semangka dan segelas susu fermentasi di atas meja.

Doyoung enggan menjawab, bukan karena ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa Jaehyun adalah temannya yang paling dekat mengingat mereka bertetangga dan satu sekolah sejak sekolah menengah.

Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa Doyoung jelaskan pada anak muda berusia dua puluh tahun di hadapannya ini karena masih polos; dengan binar mata kekanakan dan rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar, serta kadang berbahaya-termasuk di dalamnya menjelaskan perasaan yang selalu menggeluti dadanya tiap melihat Jaehyun menggandeng wanita yang berbeda-beda ke dalam kamar pribadinya setiap malam mingguㅡjadwal rutin mereka menyeberangi jembatan dari ujung Mississippi yang satu ke ujung Mississippi yang lain sampai jam enam pagi.

"Hanya teman biasa. Kenapa kau bertanya melulu, sih?"

"Kan aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalian praktis selalu bersama sejak sekolah menengah atas, saling menempel seperti kertas dan perangko." Mark menggigit tacos-nya tanpa beban, ada suara tabrakan antargigi yang terdengar hingga suara tacos yang terbelah di dalam mulut Mark mengganggu Doyoung, yang sedang fokus memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Mark. "Lalu, kalian akan jalan-jalan keliling Mississipiㅡatau setidaknya berputar-putar di sekitar Jacksonㅡsambil menyanyi keras-keras, dan paginya tidur di kamar Jaehyun atau Doyoung setelah menghabiskan dua botol yoghurt selama lima menit tanpa jedaㅡseolah sedang berlomba minum alkoholㅡdan itu hal paling gila yang dilakukan teman biasa."

Doyoung telah selesai memeriksanya, dan memberikannya pada Mark sambil bergumam _kau sudah terlalu pintar untukku kuajari_.

"Akui saja, jantungmu itu terdengar sampai telingaku setiap kita bertiga jalan-jalan dam Jaehyun selalu memujimu, padahal hyung ini tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali."

Ah, benar juga.

Jika asam adalah rasa yang paling disukainya dan manis adalah rasa yang paling dibencinya, maka pahit adalah satu-satunya rasa yang tidak pernah ia inginkan hadir dalam hidupnyaㅡentah dalam bentuk pekatnya kopi, terselubung seperti kue tiramisu ataupun sayur-sayuran yang sudah diolah menjadi bahan makanan sehat tapi tidak enak dilidah.

Atau bahkan dalam pahitnya rasa kala menanap presensi Jaehyun yang selalu menggandeng lengan perempuan yang berbeda tiap malamnya dan mengabaikan Doyoung yang menanti-nantikan perjalanan dari Brandon Road menuju Natchez Trace Pkwy yang panjang sambil menyanyikan lagu _Dance to This_ sekencang mungkin.

Doyoung berpikir mungkin Jaehyun sudah bosan dengannyaㅡseperti yang dikatakan Markㅡlaki-laki itu tidak ada baiknya sama sekali, dan memuji Doyoung sama saja bicara pada batu yang keras kepala dan tidak peka.

Mungkin itu alasan Jaehyun menjauhinya.

Doyoung duduk di atas ranjang, menghadap ke jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Jaehyun-ia tidak menyadari jendela mereka berhadapan, selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup dan enam tahun bersama-sama-sambil mendesah kecil kala melihat gelapnya lampu kamar Jaehyun, _pasti sedang berkencan dengan Leona di suatu tempat_.

Doyoung kembali mendesah, menampik perasaan _pahit_ bukan main yang entah sejak kapan bercokol di dalam dadanya.

Ia selalu mencoba mengelak; ini hanyalah perasaan sedih karena Jaehyun tidak lagi mengajaknya menyusuri jalanan Jackson dengan mobil kodoknya sambil bernyanyi keras-keras di malam hari-menikmati suasana dingin nan mencekam danau Linda Lou di bawah jembatan Brandon yang panjangㅡbukan perasaan rumit yang melibatkan dua hati secara romantis.

Bayangkan Leona-gadis manis dengan rambut kuning jagung sebahu dan bintik-bintik hitam di sekeliling pipinya yang merona merah muda- yang kalem dan bersahaja.

Berbeda jauh dengan Doyoung yang di tiap patah katanya hanya akan menyakiti hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, kecuali mereka adalah orang-orang beriman yang memiliki hati sekuat baja yang mau ditusuk-tusuk oleh lidah tajam Doyoung, dan Doyoung pikir Jaehyun termasuk ke dalam deretan orang-orang yang kuat ditusuknya.

Mungkin-lagi-Doyoung salah.

Mungkin, tidak?

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?"

Doyoung harus menahan umpatannya mati-matian karena suara Jaehyun ditengah-tengah perpustakaan besar Mississippi State University itu terdengar begitu lantang di telinganya, yang memungkinkan penjaga perpustakaan galak yang selalu mengawasi para pengunjung perpustakaan dengan mata elangnya yang menusuk mendepak mereka berdua dari tempat favoritnya ini

Walaupun, _yeah_, hanya Doyoung yang mendengarnya dengan telinganya yang sensitif jika itu soal Jaehyun dan kebiasaannya mengikuti Doyoung tanpa tahu tempat dan kadang terlalu tiba-tiba seperti _Severus Snape_-dan Doyoung tidak paham mengapa kegiatan Jaehyun yang satu ini bisa dikomparasikan dengan karakter _Harry Potter_-_abaikan._

"Apa?" tanya Doyoung, terdengar sangat ketus, walau laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu sudah menahan diri untuk tidak terdengar seperti wanita yang cemburu saat melihat kekasihnya berduaan dengan wanita lain. "Kukira kita tidak ada urusan lagi?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, tapi tidak menghentikannya kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sahabat sekolah menengahnya, yang tidak dibalas oleh Doyoung karena laki-laki itu kembali fokus membaca buku Manajemen Keuangan yang nama penulisnya susah diucapkan, diingat, apalagi ditulis.

(Jaehyun bersyukur tidak mengikuti Doyoung ke jurusan akuntansi ataupun manajemen-menjadi kuli bangunan selama masa kuliah saja membuat otaknya melebur bagai semen yang dicairkan, apalagi menghitung uang orang lain yang entah benar-benar ada atau tidak.)

Namun, Jaehyun tetap duduk di sebelah Doyoung, sesekali menoel-noel lengan Doyoung sambil membaringkan kepalanya di tumpukan buku yang akan Doyoung baca-atau sudah dibacanya.

"Hyung~"

"..."

"Hyungie~"

"..."

"Jung Doyoung."

"Hei!" Doyoung menutup bukunya keras-keras, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lantas mengembuskannya keras sebelum menatap Jaehyun tajam-berniat menguliti rasa berani dan kurang ajar Jaehyun karena mengganti marganya seenak jidat.

Lalu,jarinya menjewer sisi telinga Jaehyun yang paling lembut keras-keras sambil berbisik, "Jangan membuat amarahku naik sampai puncaknya di dalam perpustakaan dan membuat Nona Harper di ujung koridor sana mendepak kita berdua dari sini, babon."

"Jadi, aku dapat perhatianmu hari ini?" Jaehyun berjalan kecil di sebelah Doyoung yang menenteng tas berisi buku-buku yang dipinjamnya secara terpaksa karena Alice Harper yang galak itu benar-benar mendepak mereka keluar dari perpustakan tiga puluh menit yang lalu-Jaehyun merengek seperti bayi dan Doyoung yang tidak punya sistem kesabaran seperti Na Jaemin jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Mark bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus, dan Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak berkompromi jika Doyoung tidak menuruti keinginannya.

_Just like, Ya Tuhan, kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku daripada harus mendengar rengekan Jaehyun di perpustakaan yang dijaga anjing herder segalak Harper ini._

"Iya, 'kan? Kau mengabaikanku sejak dua bulan lalu, aku tanya Mark dan dia malah mengejekku karena akhirnya aku diabaikan olehmu. Apakah ada yang aku lewatkan?"

Doyoung berhenti, tepat di hadapan persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya di Madison Ave, nyaris berbelok menuju kawasan Queensland Resident yang dihuni para borjuis Mississippi yang kerjaannya _stalking _Ariana Grande di media sosial lalu bergosip dan menyanyikan lagunya dengan suara kencang seolah residen dan jalanan itu hanya punya para kaum borjuis, cih, melantaskan Jaehyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya walau ia tidak tahu kenapa hyung yang satu itu berhenti.

Doyoung berbalik, menatap Jaehyun dengan alis terangkat dan mata yang menajam-alias melotot besar-besar hingga Jaehyun merasa laki-laki itu akan mengeluarkan bola matanya sendiri dari rongga mata dengan diamater kelopak mata sebesar itu.

"Apa yang kau lewatkan? Hah?" Doyoung tertawa sumbang, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum sinis. "Setelah sebulan mengabaikanku karena sibuk berkencan dengan Leona atau gadis-gadis yang kau temui di kelab malam tiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu, kau datang dan hanya berkata begitu setelah melakukan itu semua?"

"Maksudmu..."

"Oh, ya. Kau berkencan, lalu datang padaku setelah mencampakkan mereka. Menurutmu aku ini apa? Hanya jadi teman saat kau susah saja, hah? Kaupikir apa yang kau lakukan disana sambil berhaha-hihi dengan gadis-gadis yang memakai baju kurang bahan, sementara aku disini menunggu kau menceritakan pengalamanmu hari ini atau apalah. Setidaknya jika sudah bosan berteman denganku, katakan. Jadi aku bisa menendang presensimu jauh-jauh sampai ke San Fransissco."

"Apa kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau cemburu, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas di balik meja makan rumah Doyoung yang sepi, karena kedua orang tua beserta kakak laki-laki Doyoung sedang berada di California untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupu mereka yang cerewet dan merepotkan. "Well, tidak salah sebenarnya kalau aku gonta-ganti _cewek_ sesuka hati selama aku masih tampan dan menawan, bukan?"

Jaehyun mengabaikan rotasi pada bola mata Doyoung yang sedang berusaha memanaskan sup jagung tanpa melemparkannya ke muka Jaehyun, lantas melanjutkan. "Lagi pula, aku dan mereka tidak dalam tahap serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Karena, kautahu, aku sedang menanti seseorang yang akan memasak makanan di dapur dengan wajah penuh bumbu dapur, tapi tetap menawan di bawah sinar lampu dapur."

"Kurasa kau sedang membicarakanku."

"Nah, tidak seru sekali." Bibir tebal Jaehyun mengerucut, kecewa pada respon Doyoung yang terkesan biasa saja, alih-alih terlihat manis dengan wajah memerah dan gagap-gagap seperti perawan yang ketahuan mengirim surat kepada laki-laki pujaannya.

Lalu, Jaehyun baru menyadari Doyoung ini lebih galak dari _Lucifer_ ; tidak punya hati, senang melempar Jaehyun dengan apapun yang dipegangnya (termasuk _grand piano_ milik kakaknya yang seharga batu rubi langka), dan senang sekali mencubiti keseluruhan tubuh Jaehyun dari yang paling terbuka sampai yang paling ditutupi (pengecualian untuk alat vitalnya-_Jaehyun merona ketika membayangkannya, sial_), jadi kata manis yang _manis_ seperti anak gadis yang baru saja pms bukanlah hal yang pantas menjadi nama tengah Doyoung.

Kim-galak-tapi-manis-Doyoung adalah namanya di kontak Jaehyun mulai saat ini, _pikir Jaehyun sambil terkekeh geli_.

"Kukira kau akan bermain tebak-tebakan dengan bertanya 'memangnya siapa' seperti dalam novel-novel..."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Mark yang baru kemarin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis bermata rubah-yang secara praktis akan membaca novel yang klise dan jalan cerita mudah ditebak untuk diaplikasikan dalam kehidupan cintanya-payah sekali." cibir Doyoung sambil menuangkan sup yang sudah dipanaskan ke atas mangkuk bubur, lalu menggeser mangkuknya ke arah Jaehyun yang masih cemberut sambil bertopang dagu. "Kukira kau cukup romantis untuk bermaksud menungguku menjadi cintamu, ternyata caranya semembosankan ini. Pantas tidak ada yang tahan menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku serius dengan kata-kataku, hyung." sela Jaehyun dengan nada merengek yang dibuat-buat, "Aku tidak serius dengan mereka karena aku menunggumu. Tapi kau sulit ditebak." Tangannya meraih tip radio sambil bergumam kecil soal Doyoung yang tidak peka-_Bodoh sekali, kaukira mulutmu diciptakan untuk apa, Jae_-menekan tombol mulai dan menaruh radio itu di atas meja makan, membiarkan lagu yang selama bertahun-tahun disukainya itu mengalun memenuhi ruang makan Doyoung yang tenang. "Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia manis tanpa hati sepertimu?"

"Nah, kenapa juga Tuhan membiarkanmu menyukaiku yang manis tanpa hati?" Doyoung balik bertanya pada Jaehyun yang mengaduk-aduk sup hangatnya tanpa minat tapi masih sempat bergumam _I wanna end up on you_ mengikuti lagu yang terdengar di penjuru ruangan, yang membuat Doyoung tersenyum geli dan melupakan emosinya karena Jaehyun hari ini-bahkan sejak dua bulan belakanganㅡsangat menyebalkan. "Kautahu aku ini tidak bisa ditebak, masih saja menunggu, dasar bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menunggu lagi."

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku mau semuanya berakhir di tanganmu. Maksudku..." Jaehyun berdeham kecil, mencoba menetralkan perasaan gugupnya dan menyembunyikan merah-merah beserta panas yang merembet ke telinganya sambil bergumam kecil soal _aku yang laki-laki sejati tapi aku juga yang merona seperti gadis_ yang diusahakan tanpa suara, karena Jaehyun yakin Doyoung akan menertawakannya jika laki-laki itu tahu apa yang dihadapinya sebelum pernyataannya keluar, dengan suara yang menurutnya konyol untuk didengar. "Aku ingin menikmati hidup sampai akhir bersamamu."

"Hmm..." Doyoung menjauhkan mangkuknya yang sudah bersih dari sup di atasnya sambil bersandar pada kursi, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah berhasil memecahkan masalah kriminal tingkat satu. "Jadi kau ini sedang menyatakan cinta sekaligus melamarku..."

"Itu..." Jaehyun membuang tatapannya, mungkin menurutnya radio tip yang kolot itu lebih menarik daripada senyum Doyoung yang menggoda. "Kalau tidak mau dijawab ya tidak usah."

"Setelah mengabaikanku selama sebulan-tiga bulan karena aku menjauhimu-dan datang-datang langsung..." Mata bulat Doyoung yang jenaka berpendar di bawah sinar lampu ruang makan, sementara lagu sialan itu tidak juga berhenti padahal sudah lewat sepuluh menit. "Aku lebih suka menolak sebenarnya."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi perasaanku juga sama. Jadi, _gimana dong_?"

Dan Doyoung harus menahan tawa kala wajah Jaehyun yang sudah persis udang rebus yang kemerahan melongo di hadapannya dengan bibir terbuka sedikit, telinga merah pekat dan matanya yang bergerak liar.

_Astaga lucu sekali._

[**manis lagi**]

Berapa kali sih Doyoung harus mengulangi perihal kebenciannya pada rasa manis?

Matanya melirik tajam pada Mark dan Jaemin yang sedang duduk dan menunduk di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua yang membawa Doyoung ke salah satu _resort_ sederhana di sisi danau Linda Lou yang sepi karena-menurut pengamatannya-Jaehyun atau kedua bocah tengil inilah yang menyewa seluruh tempat hingga hanya ada mereka disini.

Matanya benar-benar siap menguliti pasangan muda di depannya karena berani bersengkongkol dengan Jaehyun untuk membuat kejutan manis-katanya-padahal Doyoung sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan bahwa manis dan Doyoung itu bukanlah sebuah koherensi yang patut dipaksakan.

_Man, aku harusnya mengerjakan laporan keuangan akhir untuk Jackson's Jewel Hotel malam ini, dasar anak-anak nakal._

"Aku hanya membantu Jaehyun hyung menyeretmu kesini untuk riset tempat yang cocok..." Mark melirik Jaemin yang masih menunduk dan memainkan kepalan tangannya gugup, menelan ludah sejenak sebelum kembali menatap tatapan tajam Doyoung yang lebih menyeramkan daripada tongkat sihir _Lord Voldemort_. "Untuk pernikahanmu nanti."

"Pernikahan?" Doyoung menjerit kencang-kencang, di antara jalan besar menuju New Orleans sambil berjengit dari tempatnya duduk ketika Jaehyun tidak berhenti menanyakan _apa hyung menyukai tempat pernikahan kita nanti?_ sambil memberikannya tatapan anak anjing yang memuakkan.

Doyoung tidak mau bicara selama mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang, dan perjalanan mengelilingi Mississippi dalam satu malam saat ini, karena masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Jaehyun mendesaknya untuk menikah.

_Aku masih punya utang laporan keuangan tiap akhir tahun, dan ini bulan Mei, dimana para investor gila itu memintaku untuk menyelesaikan keuangan fiskal dan komersial di saat yang sama. Ya Tuhan apa salahku di kehidupan yang sebelumnya._

"Aku, masih tidak tahu, Jaehyun. Kita masih punya dua ribu tiga ratus enam puluh hari untuk melakukan perjalanan malam mengelilingi Mississippi sebelum benar-benar memasangkan cincin pernikahan dan mengikatku. Mengikat akuntan tidak semudah kau meminta para kuli bangunan itu untuk membangun rumah hasil desainmu."

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya, tepat di depan Cypress Swamp yang gelap dan dikelilingi pohon kehijauan-tampak seperti di film-film horor yang sering ditonton Doyoung saat masih kuliah di semester lima dulu, sebelum sebuah tugas mulia dari dosen, yang selalu disebut skripsi oleh mahasiswa yang kewalahan, mampir pada kehidupan perkuliahannya-menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan paling lembut yang pernah dilayangkan Jaehyun padanya, yang saat itu juga membuat Doyoung terpaku sejenak pada mata gelap yang selama ini menemaninya hidup di Amerika-walau lebih banyak merepotkan dan membuat telinga pengang karena terlalu cerewet.

Lantas tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali menyalakan mobil VW kodoknya menuju ke bagian utara Mississippi.

"Jadi, _outdoor _atau _indoor_?"

"_Outdoor, better_." balas Doyoung sambil melirik pemandangan pohon di sepanjang jalan untuk menghindari wajah Jaehyun yang malam ini terlihat beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan. "Pantai."

"Warna bajunya?"

Doyoung mengendikkan bahunya acuh sambil bersiul pelan, mengikuti lagu yang terputar di pengeras suara butut mobil Jaehyun. "Krem dan _peach._"

Kata siapa Doyoung tidak suka manis? Jaehyun bertaruh mulai detik itu juga perasaan Doyoung pada rasa manis berubah.

Dan, masa depan mereka juga, mungkin?

[**Dance to this at Brandon to Linda Lou selesai**]

A/N: Ini jaedo pertama, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran diterima kok.


End file.
